Slot ventilators are known but they have always required a substantial dimension perpendicular to the face containing the slot in order to achieve effective opening of the slot by moving a facing strip for closing the slot by movement essentially parallel with the face containing the slot.
For some applications a slot ventilator is desirable with a very short dimension perpendicular to the face containing the slot and that is achieved in accordance with the present invention.